Not what it seems in Lima
by lovefapezberryyayz
Summary: Rachel use to get bullied and was seen as nothing more than a stuck up diva. Until she wasn't. Over summer break Rachel gets powers. Who will be there to help her and can she use her new abilities to save Lima from the coming threat while finding love and new friendships along the way.
1. How it came to be

**_An - I do not own glee or the characters involved except Nicole and Jerome_**

 _Rachel's Pov_

Being back to school after the summer break I've had is going to be weird. I know everyone is going to be staring and trying to figure out what happened, why I'm dressing different, why I'm acting different if only they knew. Ha I'm not even sure what happened 100%. Its all so blurry, I mean one minute I'm walking home from dance class and the next it happened.

 _(Flashback) (Walks out of ballet class) I can't believe my teacher didn't give me that dance solo Im clearly better at arabesque then Nicole. Its got to be prejudice because of my dads I am far better then her. (Street lights flicker) What is going on with the lights out here. My dads really need to get me a car I can't be expected to walk everywhere not till I'm in New York anyway. (Leaves crunch, Wind picks up) OK Rachel nothing creepy out here at all your only three blocks away from home then you can relax and watch funny girl with your dad's. (Hears footsteps) "H-hello anyone out here? I have a rape whistle and I'm not afraid to scream"_

 _"Heyy!"_

 _"Ahhh! Stay back" "Whoa easy I'm not going to hurt you"_

 _"That's what everyone says till there hurt. Why are your hands glowing? Wait are you causing all the weird things out here to happen? Who are you? What do you want? Cant you make it stop?"_

 _"Anyone ever tell you you ramble kid?"_  
 _"Its worse when I'm nervous "_

 _"Look I'm not going to hurt you I've seen you around and you need to listen to me I can help you "_  
 _"You've been following me!? "_

 _"Yea but I'm not going to harm you look I can't really explain but your special I can feel it I was meant to run across you. You can save Lima it's in your blood you just don't know it yet."_  
 _" What are you talking about save Lima? Save it from what you sound insane "_  
 _'_

 _"I know I sound crazy and I was meant to save it but now you have to save it for me it's OK kid when the time comes you will know what to do but your going to need this."_  
 _"Need what? What are talking about? Whoa no stay back. What are you doing!? N-nnooo!" (Flashback end)_

I still don't know what happened all I remember is him coming up to me and then a flashing blue light and then darkness. When I woke up it looked like a nuclear bomb went off around me but nobody got hurt. And now a month later and so many things have changed. Ha I remember when I got home that night my dad's nearly called the police but I couldn't tell them what happened I barley remember. At least they finally got me a car my beautiful cherry red Ferrari.

What ever happened to me caused my body and everything about me to change, my abs are more defined, my jawline too, my hair longer and silky smooth, I'm even a little taller. The biggest change are the powers the abilities I seem to posses. Super strength, control of the Weather, electricity, flight, Invincibility and ice and heat powers. Not to mention super hearing, telepathy and telekinesis and invisibility. So many powers and I still have no clue how to use them they seem to work at random. Oh well off to school watch out McKinley your in for a surprise


	2. The start of a new dawn

**_An- I do not own glee or the character's involved expect Nicole and Jerome._**

 _Rachel's Pov_

Grabbing my keys I head to my car when my dad (Jerome) calls me into the kitchen.

"What's up dad" I say while grabbing a apple and biting into it.  
"Ahh hello sweetheart still sporting the new look I see" I roll my eyes at my dad. "Its the new me dad new year new me new style" I swear he and my papa have been trying to figure out my change since that night. I changed my style of clothes because a week later After the accident I shot electricity out my hand and my sleeve caught on fire which just triggered the fire powers when my whole body lit up like a human flame apparently argyle is highly flammable. So I started wearing clothes that's won't light on fire so fast so if my powers make an appearance I have a chance to save them. (Look above for outfit can't really describe it.)  
"As long as your happy Rachel you don't have to change for any one" I smile at my dad "I know dad I have to go so I can get my schedule and some gas see you later dad"

I run to my car and head off to school I laugh because I can't believe everything that's happened I've experienced some of my powers like flight when I woke up on the ceiling of my room or telekinesis when I got frustrated trying to hang up a picture and it almost fell when it started floating in the air and hooked itself to the nail. My freeze powers came when I accidentally turned my hot coffee to a iced coffee with one touch, and my telepathy when I heard my dad think I was acting strange and made a game plan to talk to me in his head. I've used them all once but I haven't really had a chance to practice them while trying to put disasters they caused out and keep my dads distracted and getting ready for school. Now that school is here I really need to start practice them so I don't hurt anyone.

I pull up to school and I can already see heads turn to look they probably think I'm a new student. I smirk and grab my bag and turn the car off and get ready to get out the car. "Well here we go" I say sighing.


	3. The first day

An - I do not own glee or the characters involved except Nicole and Jerome

Rachel's Pov

I step out of the car and all heads look at me as I close my car door. I hold my head up, grab my purse and smirk as I walk to the door ignoring the looks and whispers of what happened to me and some idiots asking who I was. I almost laughed when a girl smacked her boyfriend up the head because he was drooling.

"I bet no one thought that Rachel "man hands" Berry could dress "normal" or have this cool, yet almost bored but vaguely intrigued look and walk. When I first turned invisible It happened because I was embarrassed that my dads seem to think I'm still a little girl so when Finn came to pick me up for a date (a week before we would end up breaking up) they gave him the hurt our little girl and we will find you talk. I was coming down stairs when I heard it I hadn't even realized I was invisible till my dad yelled up stairs for me even though I was standing right beside him. I ran up stairs and freaked out when I didn't see myself in the mirror. When I finally calmed down to try to think I was visible again.

That's when I realized I had to try to stay cool, calm and collected so it wouldn't influence my powers. That's how my behavior changed, I couldn't be a diva who showed her emotions and was strongly passionate about things, I couldn't go off on rants and be offended about small things like whether someone likes Barbara Streisand without worrying about setting something on fire of freezing something or even creating a tornado.

So with some practice I stopped ranting and relaxed more and finally allowed myself to realize people and their opinions matter and they may not match mine but that's no reason to get aggravated. When I open the door to the school I see some of my glee teammates. Puck comes up to me and stares like he might pass out. I roll my eyes and smile slightly "You OK there Puck you look like you need a moment " He smiles and says "I'm all good Jew babe and I knew you were a smoking Jew under those cat sweaters" "Its good to see you to Puck " I say as I give him a hug. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we walk to the other Gleek's who still haven't picked their jaws of the ground.

I raise my eyebrow and snap my fingers to snap them back to the present "Hey Kurt, Tina and Mercedes "

"Hey" they all so at once then a slight pause before I'm bombarded with questions. -Tina " What happened to you? Are you confused like I was when I was trying to figure out where I fit in when Figgins banned my clothes?

-Mercedes "Are you doing this for attention because that's just pathetic even for you Rachel" I roll my eyes at that. -Kurt "You finally listen to my advice to change your clothes and you didn't call me!?" Puck and I look at each other and laugh before we here a "Hey loser!" Yelled behind us.

AN - strong I know I'm mean for leaving it on a cliff hanger but It will be worth it please leave comments to let me know how I'm doing its my first fanfiction. I hope you like it.


	4. Hallway Beating

**An- I don't own Glee or the characters involved**

 _Rachel's Pov_

 _"_ Hey loser" Karofsky (hope that's how you spell his name) yelled coming down the hall with a cherry red slushy in both hands and his idiot jockeys following him like lost sheep.

"What can we do for you Karofsky" He looks surprised by my short sentence and calling him his last name. I smirk and turn back to the group.

"Y-yeah well just because you talk different and dress different doesn't mean you aren't a loser Berry " Karofsky says with a smug smile.

"How long you been waiting to use that one " Puck says

"Look what do you want Karofsky I'm not in the mood" I say bored while rolling my eyes down the hall I see the unholy Trinity staring at us just like everyone else in the hallway.

"I just wanted to give you your welcome back slushy"

Karosky raises the cup in his left hand to throw it on me. I was really hoping one my powers would kick in since I haven't had a chance to practice them I concentrated really hard on freezing the slushy to a block of ice. I smirked when the slushy turned ice cube fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?! " Karofsky looked shocked and angry. His teammates started snickering behind him.

"Something the matter Karofsky?" I asked innocently and smiled sweetly.

"You think you can make a idiot out of me? Your nothing but the school loser and child of two - "

I didn't let him get to finish that sentence before I punched him in his chest making him stagger backwards because of my new found strength.

The kids in the hall way and the Gleeks all did one big gasp before everyone went silent. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pushed him into the lockers using both hands so I could blame this on adrenaline later.

"You want to finish that sentence Karofsky? Because if you do when I get done with you they will have to not only surgical remove my foot from your ass I will make sure you never have children or through a football in your life again I will make Artie's injuries look like he is perfectly fine when I'm done with you." I said deadly calm and serious he was shaking but I could tell he was about to make a stupid mistake.

 **"** Shut up you stupid bitch! I'm not afraid of you!" He screamed but I could hear his heart beating fast as he said it.

"Wrong choice Dave, Wrong choice " I slammed his head into the locker and tried to hide using me telekinesis while I make his legs give out so he (Accidentally) slips and fall on his ass. I got on top of him and punched him I could hear his nose break.

Luckily for him Puck and Finn came out of no where and pulled me off of him even though I could have easily pushed them off with my strength I had to remember I was in front of people.

I backed off of him and Puck and Finn let me go. "Look I don't want any trouble Karofsky just leave me and the Gleeks alone and I'll leave you alone... Deal?"

"Yea whatever freak watch your back." He said as he shoulder bumped me followed by his team.

I turned back and the whole hallway looked shocked. I just rolled my eyes. Everyone went back to what they where doing while me and the group of Gleeks kept talking.

"Wow Rachel" and "What the hell was that " sounded all at once.

"It was nothing just adrenaline from being mad" I said with boredom hoping they would buy that excuse. They all just nodded dumbly

"Right well I have to get to class see you guys later" I said walking away

The bell rings and it looks like it's time to start the new year "FANTASTIC "...


	5. New Rachel

Quinn's POV

Me, Brittany and Santana stare in shock as Rachel walks down the hall.

"OK what the hell?" Santana says with a confused look. "Since when does Rachel fight?"

"I don't know S" I say also confused

"Did you guys see the strength she had for someone the size of a hobbit she shouldn't be that strong " Santana the bitch ladies and gentleman even when confused and curious she can still manage to insult people I think rolling my eyes.

"San, Quinn, did you see what she did with her hand?"

"The strength? Yea Brit we saw it "

"No San right before he fell she flicked her wrist down like she made him fall"

"B" I say softly so she won't feel stupid "That's not possible Rachel wasn't even touching Karofsky "

"I'm telling you Quinn something changed over break she dressed different, her attitude is different" Brittany just knows something is different but what.

"She's right Q that's not the hobbit we all know and secretly love" Santana says

"After glee we will talk to her I know we want to be friends with her this year so we have to get her to trust us."

"Just watch how should acts throughout the day " I say as the bell rings.

"OK Q "  
"sure thing Quinn " They both say As I walk to my first class well hopefully we can get Rachel to talk to us I think we could all be friends once she trust us with whatever is happening with her.

 ** _An: I don't own glee or the characters involved except for my orginal characters._**


	6. Can We Talk?

An: I do not own glee or the characters involved except for my oc characters

Quinn's Pov

I walk to first period and see Rachel sitting in the back. I have to say she does look so sexy like that. It came as a shock to me and San that we loved Rachel but I guess when your constantly messing with someone that can happen. Brittany said she always we knew we where pressed lemons for Rachel and that she loved the little loud diva every since she saved her unicorn in 3rd grade from the trash can.

I walk to the desk next to Rachel and sit down. "Hey Rachel " I say while smiling softly.

She looks at me and smirks knowingly. I'm a little confused by that but smile anyway. "Hey Quinn what's up " she ask coolly while spinning her pencil.

I raise my eyebrow and smirk "nothing much although I have to say I'm surprised by the sudden change "

"Well you know what they say new year new you" Rachel says while pulling out a piece of paper when the teacher walks in.

I sigh I guess I'll have to wait for glee club. I wonder will she even want to be our friend let alone anything else. It doesn't matter the Unholy Trinity always get what we want and we want Rachel Berry.

 _Rachels Pov_

I wonder what that was about. Don't get me wrong I like Quinn, Hell I like the whole dam trinity but I'm not sure i can trust them with what happened. I know people are going to have questions about this morning when i get into glee. I sigh well maybe if the trinity can prove they can be trusted this year can be kinda cool after all besides I'm definitely not the same girl as last year. I smirk glee will be interesting only 3 more classes to go. First lunch and I have feeling i wont be doing much eating.

 **An: sorry guys for the long dead period but I'm back and the story is going strong so please keep reading.**


	7. Lunch Time Thougts

**_AN: I do NOT own glee or the character involved_**

 ** _Rachels pov_**

Ahh lunch time my own personal hell and play ground. I think as I walk to the cafeteria. Every since what happened to me during summer break i have been practicing controlling these powers, but I keep getting these weird ass dreams, almost like a warning. One minute I'm at home practicing my powers and next a loud screeching noise and then four people bust in my room telling me its happening, then i wake up i never see who the people are or know what there talking about, but it cant get anywhere closer than that except the words we are warning you.

I walk to front of the line skipping everyone after this morning I really doubt they would stop me. I see the rest of the gleeks at a table whispering and looking at me out the side of their eyes.

I roll my eyes they are up to something. I start to eat my burger when i hear a bunch of gasp from the gleeks. Yea so I'm eating meat I learned early on in the summer that my old vegan ways made me sick whatever that man did to me changed a lot.

I keep eating when the trinity sits down in front of me. "Hey ladies what can I do for you"? I ask intrigued "Ok what the hell berry you leave for 2 months come back a complete 180 with the hot looks and don't care attitude? What gives?" Santana ask if i didn't know better somewhere under that bitch attitude she sounded concerned.

When in doubt I can always check plus get a little practice in with my telepathy. Lets see what they are thinking.

Quinn: 'Santana is right she does look hot so hot but I'm worried she seems like Rachel but then not Rachel one reason I loved Rachel so much was her want to help people and her compassion i hope she hasn't lost that.'

Santana: 'I wasn't kidding Estrella looks so good and I really want to get my mack on with her and my girls but I'm worried this new attitude might get her hurt. I will go all lima heights on anyone who messes with whats mine they don't want snix to come out.'

Brittany: ' Rachey does look hot and she is totes a dolphin but I know something weird happened earlier, Ill just have to keep looking until then maybe we can share some lady kisses.'

Well that was interesting I'll have to careful around Brittany until i figure out what to do. They all think I'm hot so thats a plus might be able to get the trinity after all. I smirk, "sorry Santana" I purr "maybe if you earn it ill tell you some other time but the bell is about to ring". I smile "see you in glee trinity" I wink and walk away I see the gleeks watching confused as I walk by and with my super hearing I hear Mercedes tell Kurt they need to figure out what game I'm playing. Haha no game sweets just a new me, cant wait for glee


	8. Glee Club

_**AN: I do NOT own Glee or the character involved**_

 _Rachels pov_

I walk into the choir room and immediately everyone inside stops talking. Mr Shue is not in here but I'm not surprised he is always late. The first people to say anything are the two main school gossips.

"OK Rachel if this is some new attempt to get more solos and push yourself up the social ladder I'm going to have to say Hell No" Mercedes says with major sass, I laugh and my roll my eyes at her. "Believe whatever you want Mercedes I don't want your solos" I say with a testy attitude, I know that I could be controlling last year but things have changed. Kurt takes a breath before laughing "yea right once a diva always a diva"

I grind me teeth and roll my eyes "believe what you want Kurt but I'd be very careful what you say to me because I'm not the same girl from last year do we understand each other.

Before I finished talking I noticed that the unholy trinity had walked into the choir room. Everyone looked shocked at what I had said. Well at least they will back off now I have far more important things to worry about then this people with their idiotic comment.

Suddenly Mercedes gets up and walks in front of me and stares me down. "Oh Hell no girl you not about to talk to my boy Kurt like that I'll whip your skinny little ass into next week, you think you can come in here with a new outfit and act all tough I guarantee you have a slushy on you by the end of the week."

I grow lowly I'm done playing the nice girl. I get directly in her face and snarl "Back off or what happens next won't be on me." right as I say that a glass of water that had been on the piano explodes and the piano catches on fire.

Shocked out of my anger I back up and take long deep breathes while everyone in the room stare confused. I start to shake my head as I hear every asking what the hell just happened. Ugh I'm so stupid how could I loose my cool like that.

I turn to leave the room walking past a confused Mr Shue calling my name saying to come back. I ran down the hallway towards the auditorium. Not hearing the 4 pairs of feet following me as I go. Well this day is ruined it can't get any worse.


	9. Getting Caught

_**Rachels Pov**_

 _ **An: I don't own glee or the characters involved**_

Ugh I just can't stand them some times. I mean who do Kurt and Mercedes think they are I can't believe they think they have the right to judge me on anything. Frustrated I punch the wall of the auditorium Breaking chunks of it off.

Shit! I have to fix that. Oh well no one will probably notice this school is old as dirt anyway. Sighing I sit down at the piano mindlessly playing some notes. Ever since the incident I haven't really sung much I guess I need a reason to.

Looking at my watch I see school is over and so is glee practice. Maybe I can get some practice in with my powers.

Walking to the center of the stage I take a huge breath and try to calm my emotions. Its easier to control my powers if I'm not pissed off. I decide to try working on flying first I stretch my arms out to my sides and try to clear my mind. I don't feel any different opening my eyes I see I'm hovering in the sky.

I smile and will myself to go higher gradually going up until I reach the ceiling. With a breathless laugh I try to fly in a different direction but underestimate my speed and almost go through the wall of the school. Maybe that's enough flying, I try to land smoothly but end up stumbling and landing on my ass. Huffing I stand up and wipe my pants off.

If I can control electricity that means I can control the lights. Smirking I look up at the light beams on the ceiling I think about them exploding but nothing happens. Frustrated I shoot my hand out at them and still nothing happens. Ugh I do it again thinking about how mad I was in the choir room and blue and purple electricity shoots out of my hand towards the beam making sparks appear.

I smirk I could totally fry someones ass! I laugh thinking about what I should do next when I hear A gasp. Startled I look up and see 4 figures in the back of the room. Dammit! I should have been more careful now I'm probably screwed and who knows how the world would react to this I refuse to become a government lab rat. Staring at the figures, they start to walk towards me, I'm honestly not surprised to see Puck and the Unholy Trinity.

I sigh deeply before walking closer to them. "How did you get in here without me hearing you?" Its puck who responds saying "We followed you, We tried calling your name but you obviously didn't hear us"

"Obviously" I say in a sarcastic tone. I run my hand through my hair before looking back at them. "I'm sure your confused and have some questions"

"Duh Berry what happened to you and what was that up there" Santana says with her signature bitch attitude.

Groaning I walk towards the stage motioning them to follow. They sit down in the first row and I sit on the edge of the stage. "Well it all started..."

 ** _An: Heyy guys I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Its my firsT_**


	10. Now You Know My Secert

_**AN: I do NOT own glee or any of the characters used. I am sorry to everyone who reads this its been a rough couple of months but i'm still hear and going to try to update more.**_

 _Rachel's Pov_

"So thats what happened over the summer. Now you know my secret." sighing I run my hand through my hair again. This is a disaster no one was ever supposed to find out now 4 people know. Looking up I see 4 awed and slack jawed expressions.

"Damn Berry I thought you just got tired of everyone's bullshit or you where juiced on some heavy steroids." Puck says with his signature smirk on.

Huffing I punch him lightly in the shoulder, but by the wince he let out it still hurt. I look over to the silent Unholy Trinity and see them licking and biting their bottom lips. Furrowing my eyebrows I ask if their okay.

Brittany is the first to respond "I'm good Rachy I knew I saw you move the cup without touching it" I hope no one else noticed that. Ugh this whole thing is turning into one giant mess. Its only when Santana lets me know that no one else noticed and that I can stop making the lights fry that I realize electricity is once again shooting out of my finger tips toward the lightbulbs in the room.

I flinch and back away from them slowly. "Look as you can see my powers are dangerous and I don't exactly have control over them you should stay away from me."

Quinn stars to walk towards me "We are not, just going to let you do this alone Rachel." Brittany decides to join in "Yea Rachy I can totes make you a cute superhero costume with jewels and stuff and San knows how to sow really good." Santana seems embarrassed but just shrugs.

Puck brings up their rear "Hell yea jew babe you will look so bad ass out their fighting crime and I can have your back out there." Scoffing I back up some more. "Look get these crazy ideas out of your heads alright? This is not a movie and I'm not a superhero.

"Maybe not yet but with some help you can be" Quinn says looking deep into my eyes. I falter for a second before strengthening my resolve.

"As sweet as that was Quinn you four never cared about me before summer break lets not pretend now. I don't need you help. I definitely don't want to be a Hero."

Brittany sighs and pulls out the puppy dog eyes before saying "We don't all ways get to choose Rachel"

"You are right Brittany, I didn't choose to have these powers but what I do with them are my choice. Look just keep your mouth shut about what you saw in here, okay? I Have enough problems without having to worry about being a government guinea pig.

Grabbing my bag I walk out the auditorium, something tells me thats not the end of the conversation with them.


	11. First Save

**AN: I don't own glee or its characters**

 _Rachel's Pov_

Its been days since my talk with the Puck and the Beautiful unholy trinity. I feel kind of bad for how I left things but, they just don't understand. I know that the man on the street that day told me that I was meant to save Lima. I just have know Idea how, and with these powers I'm more dangerous to them.

It's Friday which is perfect I have the whole weekend to work on my powers and to try and push the fact that they know my secret out of my head. Maybe when school starts back on Monday they won't even think about.

Walking down the corridor I head outside when I hear a couple of loud voices. I tune in with my super hearing to see if I can find where its coming from. Racing down the street I start to float as I try to fly towards the sound. Stumbling when I land I see Britney, Quinn and Santana surrounded by a group of 7 men.

I don't need to use my telepathy to know what there thinking, I can tell by their sick grins on their faces. I cough loudly interrupting the one talking who seems to be the gang leader. He whips around and looks at me with a disgusting smirk.

"Look at that's boy's we hit the jackpot today four girls all by themselves. I want first turn with the new one" Arching my eyebrow I look past him to make sure that the girls are OK. Looking back at the drunk heavy set man I say "Don't worry you all will get a turn, you just wont enjoy it." Smirking I add "But I will"

He laughs like I'm joking before walking towards me and reaching for my arm. That was his mistake, Grabbing his outstretched arm I use my super strength to break it and he falls to his knees in agony. "You BITCH! You broke my arm! What are you guys standing there for? Get her!" He screams. That seems to break his posse out of their state and they all rush towards me.

The first 3 circle me and I let the energy flow through my body as my fingers light up with blue and purple electricity. They jump back some, in confusion before I raise my hands out and let the electricity flow towards them shocking them and frying them and their clothes as they fall to the ground shaking.

"Next!" I say to the remaining three, still ignoring the ring leader who was laying on the ground clutching his broken arm as he yells profanities. The other three turn and try to run down the alley when I shoot my hand out expecting more electricity but instead a burst of cold air shoots out and makes a ice wall cutting of their path way.

"Well that wasn't what I was going for, but it works" I say shrugging. They turn around shaking and pleading. "Oh come on boys " I tut "You weren't going to leave them alone if they asked why should I leave you alone" Smirking I use my telekinesis to drag them towards me.

"Now you have a choice I can hit you really hard and leave most of your bones in tact or I can light a flame under your asses" They continue to keep shaking and I laugh before throwing a ball of fire close enough to them that they can feel the heat. Their pleas get louder before I put the fire out and throw them into the alley wall with my telekinesis.

"And that's what happens when you corner my friends" I look up at the girls to see their faces varying from different emotions but mostly lust. Gently smiling to sooth their nerves I ask "Are you three OK? They didn't get a chance to touch you right?"

Shaking their heads I'm suddenly engulfed in a big warm group hug. Pulling back I look into each of their eyes and smile. "I'm so glad you knew, I don't know how you knew but I'm glad you did that could have been really bad" Quinn says with a slight tremor in her voice. Brittany shakes her head agreeing when Santana does something unexpected... She kisses me.!

 _ **An: I know I was gone for a while I want to thank everyone who commented and told me to keep going this chapter was for you guys and I have another chapter for you today or tomorrow!**_


	12. Fireworks

**An: I DO NOT own Glee or It's characters**

 _Rachel's Pov_

Fireworks! That's all I see as I melt into the kiss from Santana. Moaning softly I slide my fingers through her raven silky locks. As we kiss I slide my tongue in her mouth and am swayed into a blissful feeling by the taste of Caramel mixed in with the heaven that is Santana.

Enjoying the feeling I place my hands on her hips which encourages the sexiest moan ever from her as she starts to kiss me even more passionate than before as she pushes me into the wall of the alley.

Grabbing her ass as she moans again I slip my leg between hers as she starts to grind down on it in breathless moans as I kiss my way down her neck and along her jaw. Its not until Im hit withe the barrage of lewd thoughts and very graphic details about wanting to join in coming from the blondes on our left that I remember exactly where we are.

Slowly breaking the kiss with a breathless and swollen lipped Santana I look at the two blondes before marching over to Quinn. Reading her rapidly growing thoughts I smirk before putting my hand behind her head as I pull her down for a kiss.

Strictly going off how good this moment is to pass up I wrap my arms around her as she falls into my body almost boneless. Letting out a shameless moan before pulling away and looking at me, her hazel green eyes darkened with lust.

Panting heavily she speaks "Wow if kissing you is always like that we should have done that sooner instead of fighting. Having you push me against a locker and shut me up with your mouth would have been so much more enjoyable." She smirks and raises her left eyebrow before bending her head slightly and sucking on my pulse point as my eyes roll in my head in utter bliss.

She laughs and kisses me on the cheek before going to stand over beside Santana who still has a glossy lust filled look on her face. Suddenly Britney comes bounding up to me and jumps in my arms as I catch her wrapping her legs around my waist before she leans down. Wasting no time in capturing my lips and sucking my top lip into the warm cavern of her lips the taste of her cherry chapstick mixing well with Santana's caramel and Quinns Vanilla.

Its official after kissing all three of the unholy trinity I am officially dead and gone to heaven. I once again melt as Britney uses her tongue to wrap around mine in a battle I gladly let her win. She slowly starts to move up and down against my body and moans.

Breaking our kiss with a wet pop and a light bite to her bottom lip, I slide her down against the wall as I kiss my way down her neck just like I had down with Santana. Then in a shocking show of strength Britney reverses our position and has my pinned instead. She gives me a charming cute innocent look before I stare as she quickly gains a devious look in her eyes.

She slips her leg between mine as I can no longer resist and start to grind against it. Suddenly I feel two sets of lips on my neck. Opening my eyes I see Quinn on my left and Santana on my right before they continue kissing and sucking and biting my neck. Britney leans back down and kisses me hard and tender as she grabs my hips in encouragement and starts to help me rock faster and harder against her leg.

Moaning loudly I say "You keep this up Im going to come" They all look up from their task as their eyes get even darker as Britney speaks "Thats the point Rachie" she giggles in cute way which makes my heart melt a little. She goes back to kissing me and Quinn and Santana do the same this time with them each using a hand to massage my Breast, making me groan.

"Oh F-Fuck!" I scream in bliss as all the different sensations start to overwhelm me. "Don't stop! Oh god please don't stop!" Trying to get more words out "Santana! Quinn! Oh Fuck harder grab my breast harder!" Encouraged by this the slip their hands under my shirt and past my bra as they start to grab and twist my nipples. "Sweet- Yes! YESS!" Feeling the rush start to hit me and seeing the white hot flash promising a sweet release I try to warn them.

"IM GOING TO COME!" I get out just before my insides squeeze in a vice like grip wishing desperately It was around something as I writhe against Britney. "Oh Fuck!" Spent and panting I stutter as I struggle to breath

" If that's how you guys say thank you I'll save you every single damn day." They laugh as they all hold on to me some way keeping me up as I sag against the wall with one thought. 'Im well and truly fucked both literally and figuratively'

 _ **An: Hey guys! Im back! I just wanted to say thanks so much to everyone who believed in me and have been encouraging me! Also thanks to everyone who subscribed as well as wrote me to keep it going. I tried to listen to guys and make it longer , and will continue to try. Hope you guys enjoy and please comment and review and let me know what you guys thought this is my first fic and my first time writing smut so please review and comment thanks guys! Another update soon I promise!**_


	13. Can't run anymore

**_AN: I don't own glee or it's characters. Hope you enjoy! Please comment._**

 _Rachels pov_

After recovering from the explosive feeling coursing through my body I stand up and pull my shirt down as I smooth out the wrinkles. Looking over at the girls I smile before reading their thoughts, smirking at every dirty thought I hear.

"Well that was unexpected but It was so great" They laugh before Brittany smiles and lunges towards me once again. "So since you just saved us and were pretty awesome doing it does that mean that your taking our advice and taking the track to becoming a superhero?" She ask excitedly

I smile before letting her hopes down slowly "Sorry Brittany still a no on the group hero squad" She pouts before letting my go and backing up slightly, she looks at me with a more serious look on her face.

"Rachel listen, I get that your scared and probably even confused but you have been given an amazing gift, one that could help save a lot of people who need it the most Rachel. Being afraid is the most natural human emotion ever, but if you run from this, when you have a chance that many people would kill for, what does that make you? You always said your going to get out of Lima and make a difference, to not just be another Lima loser this is your chance! To make a difference to be more than just a teen from Lima or than just becoming a Broadway star. You have a chance to be a hero."

When she finishes speaking we stare each other down, her blue eyes shining with determination and it makes me want to cry. I don't think I have ever seen or heard Brittany this serious or passionate about anything before, and yet even knowing that she has a point I still can't help but feel hesitant and scared about what this change means.

"Brittany it's not that simple, I'm not a god, I didn't get these powers and magically know what to do or get the strength needed to be a hero. I'm still me, Rachel Berry the girl that up until summer break got at least two slushy thrown in my face a day. The very same girl that got bullied and pushed around on a daily bases for being loud and annoying, the same girl that got ridiculed because she had two dads. Maybe you guys have forgotten that because I came back to school with new clothes and a very different attitude, but I'm still me." Gesturing between the three of them I say.

"The very same girl that the three of you use to enjoy making life a living hell for, These powers didn't change that. Maybe I decided to stop taking it lying down,sure and did I accept that I'm stuck with these powers? Yes and I saved you just now. But the facts are I don't know why that guy choose me to protect Lima or even what I'm meant to protect it from, and seeing as how he didn't stick around for a Q&A I'll probably never know. So please stop expecting me to be someone I don't believe I can be. Saving the three of you from some drunk idiots its easy enough, but if I can't even control my powers perfectly then, to do exactly what I want, then I can't save Lima from some big bad threat that's coming, I'm sorry but you and everyone that knows are putting your faith in the wrong person."

She looks at me with a forlorn expression before Santana and Quinn come up to stand beside her before Santana speaks. "We know we have been terrible to you Rachel but you are better and stronger than you know, you have a bravery that the three of us wish we had. You came to school everyday knowing how your day would go but you still held your head up and put on a smile because that's who you are. You said your the same Rachel Berry as before but that Rachel Berry is the strongest version of you, she doesn't give up she thrives in bad situations because she sees the best in everything and never lets anything stop her from what she wants."

Santana steps closer to me "That Rachel is the one we are madly in love with and they one that we want to spend the foreseeable future with making up all the bad and hurtful words and actions to, Because the old Rachel Berry is perfect just the way she is. If anyone can save Lima from whatever the hell is coming its her, you don't need to change. Do you need to learn how to control your powers better? Yes but you don't have to do this alone and you don't need to be afraid that your not good enough Rachel because you are and who ever that man was that gave you these powers he obviously say in you, what we do."

Tears running down my face I manage to speak "You really believe that? You think I can do this?"

Quinn takes her cue to speak "We know you can, you have us and puck by your side its not something you have to do alone, having sidekicks for this could help you. So if you have moments of doubts or it all just gets to be to much we have your back, Always Rachel"

Sighing I sink down in a crouch position and look at them "Your right, I can't pretend I don't have these powers and I don't know how to get rid of them, but I still don't know what threat is coming, how can I prepare for something if I don't know what it is?"

They all get these serious looks on their faces before Brittany smiles a megawatt smile "maybe we can find out what threat is coming to Lima, if you met the man on your way home that night from practice than maybe if we retrace your steps back to that night, maybe you will see the man again and you can finally get some answers"

Smirking I nod before standing again and looking at the three beautiful girls in front of me encouraging me to be strong. "Lets do it than, I can't run anymore"


	14. Who am I

Rachels Pov

AN: I don't own this show or any Characters in it.

Landing in the street with the girls all clinging to me, I let them go as we look around. "Well this is it! This is were I was walking the night the man appeared" Quinn flattens her hair before looking at me. "Was it around this time?" She asks "Yea the lights started flickering and after couple of tense moments he appeared behind me." I reply shrugging. "I have an Idea!" Then before any of us can stop her Brittany Screams at the top of her lungs "Mystery man! We need some answers! Hellooo!?"

"Brit" Santana quickly says " I don't think that's going to work" All of a sudden the lights start to flicker again and the wind picks up. "Rachel are you doing this?" Santana ask me with a confused look. "It's not me. I think it's the man." I reply remembering the exact thing happen to me. All three girls look around confused when just like before the man pops out of nowhere standing right in front of us. "It worked!" Brittany exclaims looking proud of herself.

"Actually I could sense Rachel was back, but your display was amusing." He replies his voice less rough and deep as well as his appearance. "I've been waiting for you to come back Rachel, I had intended to answer more questions before but after giving you your powers you passed out. I decided to give you time and wait for your arrival again." He states staring at me in a intense but odd way.

"Every time we speak you say stranger things. Who are you? You never really gave me that answer" I say walking towards him slightly. "My apologies My name is Johnathan and I am your protector." "My protector? What are you talking about" I reply baffled "Your mother sent me to watch over you years ago from the shadows. Meant to protect you in times of dire consequences. I was ordered not to intervene in your life or interact with you unless a situation could not be helped. I had to go against your mothers orders and give you your powers." Staggering backwards bumping slightly into Quinn I say "My mother? My mother never wanted me! Why do you keep saying My powers? Why did my mother send you to protect me?" He sighs before taking a deep breath and speaking

" Lima Ohio is not what it seems Rachel. Its split into 2 different sides. One side is called the Mundane or as you know them Humans the other side called the InHumane which are humans who were born with slightly different DNA then the Mundanes giving them unimaginable abilities. Years before you were born when your mother was slightly older than you are know her father was the Leader and ruler over the InHumane and when he died the throne was passed onto your mother. She like your Grandfather wanted InHumanes to hide in the shadows and keep their powers a secret for InHumanes protection and for the Mundanes protection as well. There were some who didn't agree, who thought that the InHumane should rise up and rule Lima and eventually the earth and anyone who tried to stop them should die. Your mother banished those who thought that and thats when the war started. Our kind started turning on each other your mother vowed to do what ever it took to restore peace back to our kind but when she found out she was pregnant with you she went into hiding. I was her most trusted soldier and after you were born she made the hard choice to give you up. She wanted you and loved you very much but she knew until she ended the war you would never truly be safe. So she had me take you and swear on my life I would protect you. She made me promise I would never involve you in our world until the war ended."

Taking deep breaths I feel to hands slip into my own giving me slight comfort against all of this life changing news. "So you mean to tell me Im not human, and my mom wanted me but gave me up to protect me. If she told you not to tell me this or even talk to me until the war ended than does that mean its over? She wants to meet me?" He sighs before looking at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm afraid not princess I received word a week before I gave you your abilities that your mother the queen of the InHumanes was taken by the leader of the resistance they call him Black mercy but his name is Abigor. Your mother was supposed to give you your powers once the war was over but know that she has been taken you Princess are the InHumanes only hope."

"How do I help them? I can't even control my powers all the way!" He smiles slightly "You remind me so much of your mother she to didn't think she could rule. This is her necklace that her mother passed on to her. It will help you control your powers. As well as help you in battle in times of trouble it will glow." He hands it to me and It take it before handing it to Santana who is behind me and she reaches over to put it around my neck. The necklace then starts to glow a bright red light before we hear a swish sound and see an arrow come hurling towards me before Johnathan steps in front of it getting hit. "Johnathan! I scream before looking up to see a man getting ready to shoot another arrow. A blast of purple and blue electricity shoots out of my hand towards the guy frying him. I drop to my knees and prop Johnathans head on my lap, Your going to be ok just hold on. You can't die I need you! My mom needs you!" He coughs slightly blood seeping out of his shirt " No princess she needs you. They all do. Find your mother, save the InHumane your the only one that can." "I don't even know my mothers name!" I scream in frustration and despair. "Her name is Cassandra, Cassandra July"


	15. Going to be ok

Rachel's Pov

An: I don't own this show or any Characters except Johnathan.

An: Thoughts will be **bold** and flash backs will be marked and _Italized_

' **Cassandra July, that's the name of my Mother. My Mother a woman I have always wondered about and who I thought didn't care about me. A Mother who has been kidnapped by an altered race of humans who she ruled over'.** Staring off into space desperately trying to process the information given to me by Johnathan, my Protector as I sit in the hallway of the lima Hospital thinking about what happened after Johnathan got shot by an arrow.

 _(Flashback) "Her name is Cassandra July" Johnathan gasp out as he holds onto what life remains in his dying body. Pushing my mother's past aside I stand and reach into my pocket with one hand while clinging onto him and toss my phone at Quinn, snapping all three shell shocked girls out of what has happened. "Call Puck ask him if he can come get you three, he lives a couple of blocks from here, I have to get him to a hospital." I hurriedly explain picking Johnathan up and getting ready to fly towards the Hospital. "Wait!" I hear behind me "Are you sure that's a good idea? You heard him Rachel, yours as well as his DNA is different, if you take him to a hospital the first thing, they will do is check his blood for a transfusion." Santana explains to me trying to help me see logic._

" _I can't just leave him here to die! Santana, I need his help and he risked his life for me! I won't let him die." She steps closer with a placating hand out. "Even if they don't ask about his blood, they will ask how he got hurt or who he is Rachel" Shaking my head I respond, "It doesn't matter I need his help, I have to try." Puck's car pulls up after I speak and he takes a look at the guy in my arms before looking me in the eyes and says "We will meet you at the hospital" Nodding I fly off to the hospital landing around the corner before dragging Johnathan to the front to avoid suspension and scream for a doctor. 3 nurses and a doctor come running outside and take him from my arms before putting him on a gurney and rushing him off into the hospital. Another nurse comes towards me and starts talking but my head is spinning, and I barely register her guiding me to a chair. (Flashback ends)_

It's been an hour since I got to the hospital and Puck and the girls arrived 20 minutes later all of us sitting in silence waiting for news on Johnathan. I can feel Pucks confused and questiong gaze and the Trinity's concerned stares, but I ignore them all as I continue to think. **'If he doesn't make it out of this what am I going to do? I don't know anything about our {kind} except what little he shared, I have no clue on how to find my mother and aside from her name know nothing about her. If she was kidnapped knowing her name won't help me as I doubt the Black Mercy guy is keeping her somewhere under her name. I never asked for this, none of this was what I expected when thinking of how I might meet my mother. The days of dealing with bullies and dreams of Broadway seem so much more appealing now.** I get interrupted by my thoughts by the doctor that had taken Johnathan away walking towards me. I stand up hurriedly twisting my hands into each other as he starts to speak "We were able to stabilize him, he lost a lot of blood but as long as he rest he should be just fine" 5 Sighs of relief can be heard after that until he continues than my blood runs cold. "The police are waiting outside for a statement on what happened" Gulping I nod before thanking the doctor. After he walks away, I turn to the others. "I'm going to go talk to the police you guys should…" I get cut off by a loud beeping sound coming from Johnathan's room and a nurse rushing out to catch up with the doctor. I use my super hearing and listen as she tells the doctor the heart monitor is beeping because it doesn't read a heartbeat because Johnathan took it off and is missing from the room. They send a couple of nurses to search the hospital to get him back into bed.

Panicking a bit, I wonder where he could have gone before I hear a voice calling my name looking around none of my friends are talking to me. Focusing on the voice I realize it's Johnathan "Rachel we have to go it's not safe here meet me outside we must get to my house." I look towards the Girls and Puck and motion for them to follow me. Using the chaos of people looking for my Guardian to our advantage we slip outside towards where I heard Johnathan. Aside from the hospital gown and slight pain etched upon his face he looks better than when I brought him. Puck bends slightly so the Inhumane can lean on him as we walk to pucks car. Once they get in, I motion to Puck that I will follow as they start to head towards Johnathan's House.

Flying through the sky following the car I take notice of the area we go through and wonder why he choose here. The area itself is full of suburban homes that look like they are straight from a magazine. Seeing the car pull into the last house on the right I look around to make sure no one is obviously looking before landing in the yard and helping puck grab Johnathan as we walk into the beautiful two-story house. "WOW this place is amazing!" I hear behind me, nodding my head in agreement I look towards Johnathan who is now standing on his own. "How are you ok? I mean you just walked out of a hospital after taking an arrow to the chest! How are you standing here like nothing is wrong?" I ask him Confused, He chuckled "While I may not have your exact abilities every Inhumane who goes through their awakening develops powers of some sort, Mine are based with healing and defensive skills and techniques which made me a prime soldier for your royal family."

"So, what you can heal fast?" I ask him "All Inhumans have faster healing than Mundane due to our DNA but I can heal other people as well which is something that I have as a power personally." Nodding in agreement as I had figured out after just getting my powers that I have a faster healing rate. I continue to look around the house when the soldier speaks again. "Come we have much to discuss and not much time to do it, with your mother in their clutches the rebellion will be looking to strike soon we have to straight your training." He walks over to the kitchen with another wave of pain ghosting over his face before disappearing as he goes to open the refrigerator. Confused the five of us stagger behind me as he rearranges some items in it before closing it once more. He then goes to open it again, As I start to question whether or not he lose too much blood to think right the whole refrigerator pulls open and out of the wall revealing a well-lit hallway.

"Now that is a bad ass lair!" Pucks comments as I turn to see his moth wide open, I look at Santana, Brittney and Quinn's varying faces of awe as well and I feel a pang of gratitude for these four, I don't what I would do without them right now. Turning back towards my guardian we follow him into the hallway, and I hear the refrigerator creak before moving to close shut with a slight hiss and click as it closes. As we walk more of the hallway lights up into a giant wide-open room. The room is amazing to say the least it has a big boxing ring in the middle of the room. It also has gym machines from treadmills to abs work outs to weights, In the right side of the room it has punching bags varying in different sizes and weights and has several different yoga mats. On the left side it has a water fountain and benches as well as a towel rack and boxing gloves and moth pieces. I walk around the Boxing Ring as I get to the back of the room and smile as I see a wall full of different weapons, from guns to swords to throwing knives, even explosives. I feel puck come up beside me and reach for long sword with a curved blade and engraved handle he smirks before stepping back and swinging it in the air, he keeps slicing it in the air wildly until he loses his footing and drops the sword with a resounding clang. Johnathan clears his throat and I look to see him with a stern look on his face before Noah sheepishly picks the sword up and puts it back.

"Turning to look at Johnathan I ask, So I guess this is what you meant by training" He nods before motioning towards the boxing ring. "Before you learn to work with any of those weapons you must first learn to work with your body, you shouldn't depend on just your powers, if you don't learn how to fight Black Mercy will destroy you. Here is where we will train all of you." A happy "YAYYY!" is heard as well as a loud "YESS!" From Brittany and Puck respectively before Quinn speaks up "We are getting trained as well?" "If your insistent on sticking by Rachel's side through this than yes you will need to be trained as well" speaks a foreign voice. Looking around I see a tall Brunette come out of another hidden door in a wall. "Who are you?" I ask her, she smiles at me before stepping towards me "I'm Shelby"

 **An: I'm sorry I have been gone so Long GUYS! Im back now! I have a poll I want to get going for some feedback. I wanted to give maybe one or 2 more people powers. If you guys could PM me or Write in the reviews if you guys would like that and who would you like to have powers and if you have any specfic powers you guys want to see It would be so appreciated. Thanks again guys so much I will be trying to post another chapter this weekend.**


	16. Part of the family

_**An**_ : _**Heyy**_ _**guys**_ _**I'm**_ _**Back!**_ _**For**_ _**those**_ _**who**_ _**commented and said they like this story and wanted**_ _**me to continue I appreciate that you guys are the reason I keep writing so with that being said as long as I can unless something major happens I will be updating every Saturday! I really appreciate the support**_ _**and as always if there's**_ _**anything you guys would like to see or ideas let me**_ _**know**_ , _**not**_ _**everything**_ _**is**_ _**set**_ _**in**_ _**stone**_! _**So**_ _**I**_ _**hope**_ _**you**_ _**guys**_ _**enjoy**_ _**it**_!

 _ **I**_ _**don't**_ _**own**_ _**the**_ _**show**_ _**or**_ _**any**_ _**characters**_ _**except**_ _**Johnathan**_

 _ **Rachels**_ _**Pov**_

"I'm Shelby" The tall Brunette said leaning against the wall. "Um hello" we all mutter looking a little confused. Johnathan chuckles before clutching his wound she's one of your moms guards he states with a flinch" She rolls her eyes before walking towards us looking me dead in m eyes before cracking a smile "Also known as your aunt"

My eyes widen as I look between her and Johnathan "My aunt?" I whisper, she nods before opening her arms slightly and I inch myself closer before launching into her for a hug. "It's so good to see you Rachel and have you actually know who I am, I watched over you with Johnathan. Sometimes I'm so proud of who you have grown up to be and I know your mom will be too. Backing up I smile before asking "Do you have any more information on where she is?" A crestfallen look gives me answer but she still replies "Nothing good I'm afraid we don't know where Black Mercy took her but we do know that he plans to attack Lima in a months time"

"Why so long?" Quinn asks confused, Shelby sighs "He is gathering his forces making them stronger so he can take over, the only good side is while they grow stronger so will we." She says looking over us. I nod before standing straighter. What do we do first? She and Johnathan look at each before speaking "Sleep first then first thing tomorrow we train and once you have gotten better you meet those who are left, You're their leader now Rachel." Gulping I nod and little sparks of electricity spark from my fingertips.

"It's going to be ok Rachel we're all here with you, now through this door are more bedrooms this is where you all will be staying that way no one thinks anyone else lives here aside from Johnatahn if the house is searched" she says motioning to the door we first saw her standing in. Nodding our heads we all say good night before walking towards the door. We all linger in the hallway before sighing Puck speaks up "How are you feeling Rachel? A Lot just got thrown on you?" Running my hand through my hair I groan "It's a lot but all my life I've wanted to know where I came from, I love my dads but I've always wanted to know my mother and then I got these crazy powers and thrown into this chaotic world but my mom needs me and even though I've never met her she gave me away to protect me, I'm going to save her." I look at the 4 of them "This is my fight though you heard Johnathan this is going to get dangerous you guys don't have to stay you can go back to your lives and pretend none of this happened"

"Santana looks at me and says even if we wanted to you heard your aunt Black Mercy is going to attack in a month we would only be able to pretend for a month before everything goes to hell." They all nod "Were with you, besides you need us otherwise you might go crazy with power" Puch jokingly says, I roll my eyes before pointing to a room "I'm going to bed" They all nod before heading to other doors and saying goodnight" I lean against the door before walking to a mirror on the wall "I'll find you mom, just hold on" I say looking in the mirror, Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Waking up to the smell of Bacon and coffee I groan as I slip out of my bed and towards the door. Looking into the open doors of where the Girls and Puck had slept and seeing them empty. Walking out into the room I go towards the door we had come in and open it hearing the hiss of it as it opens and I walk into the kitchen. Sitting in the dining room are the girls and Puck along with Johnathan and Shelby. "There you are sleepy head we were going to wake you soon" Shelby says, I smile before walking towards the counter slowly and getting some coffee, I walk to the table and sit down. "It's a good thing your not a vegan anymore Rach this bacon is so good!" Brittany says, I smile and fix some food before looking at Johnathan " So we start training today" He nods " First working on your endurance and next your fighting skills and of course strategy not all training will be physical" I nod as I continue to eat, looking up as I feel eyes on me "What?" I ask wondering why Shelby is staring at me "You look so like your mother" she says I shyly glance at her before smiling "That's nice I've always wondered since I look nothing like my dad's" Johnathan gets up and takes his dishes to the sink finish eating because when your done it's time to train. Oh boy here we go!


	17. Plans for the future

Hello Everyone I would first like to start by saying I appreciate everyones continued follows and support for my story. This plot as well as my other story are something I really like. I also wanted to make this post because I know with the shocking recent news all of us are feeling the lost. As such Im not sure were I will be taking this story I think I will scrap it and rebuild it better and different than before. It will still be called the same. If anyone is interested in me redoing this please PM or leave a review. If not then I'll come up with something new but I am completely lost at how to continue it on its path how originally thought of. Thank you for understanding and again even if it's just one person thats want me to continue with this plot revised I will!


End file.
